


police investigation

by pigeonanarchy



Series: jon was in the mechs and you can't change my mind [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonanarchy/pseuds/pigeonanarchy
Summary: basira and jon were in the mechanisms together in uni. now they're in the magnus institute, and she's investigating the death of one gertrude robinson.
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Jonathan Sims
Series: jon was in the mechs and you can't change my mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700923
Comments: 24
Kudos: 358





	police investigation

**Author's Note:**

> give me italics or give me death

Another case, this time at the  _ Magnus Institute. _ Honestly, Basira was a bit shocked the police even bothered to send anyone, even with section 31. If they actually wanted her to succeed, she’d have access to more resources. But she doesn’t, and they send her late to cases with no support just so they can say they answered the call. Sure, she manages to help people or stop people depending  _ sometimes, _ but every time it was because she fought her entire force every step of the way. She didn’t expect this to be much different.

When she walked into the Archives to interview people for whatever little evidence she could get, she realized that there would be, in fact, one significant difference from her prior cases.

_ “Jonny?” _

He was dressed like a depressed librarian, had scars over his skin and grey in his hair, and looked more like sleep deprivation given physical form than a human person, but that was definitely Jonny. When they made eye contact, she genuinely thought he looked more shocked and frightened to see her than most guilty people she shows up to arrest.

“ _ Please _ don’t call me that,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair as if that would make him look less like a walking talking disaster zone. “Just… just Jon.”

Basira almost got distracted by the sheer difference between the man in front of her and the one she remembered performing with, but she  _ was _ here to investigate a murder. “I’m here to investigate the murder of one Gertrude Robinson. I suppose I need your account of what happened - both around the time she was murdered and when her body was discovered?”

“I- ah- yes, of course. I suppose… in my office, then?”

She followed him into his office - it was as much of a mess as he was, but she noticed that he was also the only one with a whole office. Everyone else had (tidier) desks.

“Jon Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, I guess- ”

“- First Mate,” Basira interrupted before she’d even processed what he was talking about.

He glared at her and continued. “Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute. You are?”

“Police Constable Basira Hussain. Are… are you  _ afraid _ of your coworkers finding out about the Mechanisms?”

“I- No! I’d just like to maintain a level of… professionalism, with my coworkers.” 

He had his head turned to the side to hide his blush. He was definitely afraid of his coworkers finding out about his time in the Mechanisms. Basira wasn’t particularly inclined to have  _ her _ coworkers find out either, to be completely honest, but it wouldn’t make too much of a difference. Jonny, it seemed, had built an entire image for himself  _ completely opposite _ to his performance as Jonny D’Ville. Sure, she had to do her job and be professional and all, but it wasn’t like any of her coworkers besides Daisy, who knew, would pay her much attention, and Jon had  _ so much more _ to lose.

… She didn’t really need to be  _ completely _ professional, did she?

-

She knew he was still in hearing range while she interviewed his assistants, because when she asked Martin if Jon was ‘practically the captain’ of the Archives, she saw him wince in the corner of her eye.

Martin said that captain wasn’t completely correct, and when she suggested ‘first mate, then?’ and Martin actually  _ agreed, _ she almost couldn’t stop herself from laughing. It had to have shown on her face, because Martin looked a bit confused, but that was fine. “Sorry - that’s just a joke between me and a friend of mine. I need you to describe what you can of your discovery of Gertrude’s body?”

-

Tim clearly had a bit of a bad relationship with Jon, and she felt a bit bad to see that Jon’s work life was so clearly full of problems, but she didn’t feel bad enough to ask if he was calling Jon a ‘devil’, just to see Jon choke on his drink of water.

Tim was so mad at Jon that he didn’t even question why a police officer was describing Jon like that - that, or he wanted to see Jon get arrested. Maybe it wasn’t entirely fair to pull something like that, but Jon knew she was doing that to mess with him, not because he was a suspect.  _ Other _ things she did were because Jon was a suspect, but not this. This was just for fun - she had to enjoy her life somewhere, after all.

-

Basira made a mental note, as she was leaving, to make sure Daisy knew to continue the jokes if and when  _ she _ ended up at the Magnus Institute for investigation - Basira couldn’t let Jon escape his past just because she wouldn’t be there, after all.

As she was walking out, Jon caught up to her. She expected he was planning to add something to what he’d said earlier, but instead he just asked, “How’s the luck, Ashes?”

She laughed, and replied, “Better than yours, Jonny.”

  
It was nice to know he wasn’t just pretending amnesia about the Mechanisms. As much as it didn’t fit with his current image, that had been a fun time. She kind of hoped he  _ hadn’t _ killed Gertrude, if she was being honest with herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t actually reference the episode where basira shows up. I just wrote this at 2am because I gave my friend my ao3 account and they’re only on season two and I wanted to write something for tma that wouldn't be spoilery


End file.
